


Dławiący petrichor

by The Hufflepunkest (Hufflepunk00)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Relationship gone wrong, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Second War with Voldemort, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, They need a hug, i swear it's not straight angst (it's gay angst), no plot rly they just angsty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepunk00/pseuds/The%20Hufflepunkest
Summary: Zawsze, kiedy nie wiedzieli jak powiedzieć sobie, co czują, mogli to wykrzyczeć.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Dławiący petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Jedno zdanie tego ficzka napisałam ponad rok temu, a całą resztę dosłownie w godzinę parę dni temu i...nie wiem jak się z tym czuję. Mam nadzieję, że taki krótki one shot mimo wszystko przypadnie Wam do gustu. Dajcie znać, co sądzicie.
> 
> petrichor - zapach, który czujemy po deszczu.

To nie tak, że bez niego nie wiedziałby, co zrobić. Po prostu czasem myślał, że gdyby nie on, nigdy nie znalazłby w sobie wystarczająco siły, żeby walczyć. Nawet jeśli tak często oznaczało to walkę z nim.

*

Kiedy pierwszy raz - podczas jednej z tych długich nocy, gdy widmo śpiącej zawsze tuż obok osoby pozostawia lodowaty ślad na prześcieradle i żaden cień nie pojawia się na progu aż do wschodu słońca - pomyślał o zdradzie Syriusza zupełnie poważnie, wyrzuty sumienia prawie go zabiły, gdy następnego dnia zobaczył twarz ukochanego w drzwiach. W miarę jednak jak wojna postępowała, ofiar przybywało, a samotne noce mnożyły się pod jego dachem, Remusowi coraz trudniej było dostrzec te wszystkie powody, którymi tak długo bronił go w swojej głowie.

Zaufanie stawało się bardzo kruchym filarem każdej relacji, kiedy całymi tygodniami wszystko, na co można było liczyć to tylko wspomnienie twarzy najbliższych. W chwilach takich jak ta, coś, co przypominało palącą wnętrze nienawiść, ze szczególną łatwością zakradało się do jego serca.

Trudno było jednak pamiętać, dlaczego tak bardzo znienawidził Syriusza Blacka, kiedy ten wreszcie przed nim stał ze wszystkim, za co go kiedykolwiek kochał.

To nie tak że nie chciał nacieszyć się jego obecnością, przed tym jak być może na zawsze zniszczy ich wspólne życie albo że planował zarzucić go oskarżeniami, zanim ten jeszcze przypomniał sobie, jak skrzypią deski w podłodze ich domu. Problem polegał na tym, że z Syriuszem nic nigdy nie szło tak, jak powinno i od słowa do słowa, nie wiedzieć kiedy, Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że po wąskich korytarzach małego mieszkania, które zajmowali, niosą się ich krzyki.

\- Czego tym razem potrzebujesz? - cichy głos Syriusza w kontraście z podniesionym tonem, jaki jeszcze chwilę wcześniej wypełniał ciasną przestrzeń między nimi, brzmiał jakby należał do kogoś zupełnie innego; roznosił się po ogromnej przestrzeni wokół, dzwoniąc przy tym w uszach i sycząc jak przecinający powietrze sztylet. - Czego potrzebujesz, Remus? Czasu? Przestrzeni? Może zostać sam?

Remus nienawidził się za to, jak boleśnie cisnęły mu się na usta słowa, że to jego teraz potrzebuje. Tylko jego. Tylko Syriusza, nawet jeśli ten naprawdę miał okazać się zdrajcą.

\- Wiesz, że nigdy bym ci nie odmówił. Wiesz doskonale, że dałbym ci wszystko i zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko i, cholera, Luniek…

Odwrócił wzrok, zanim głos Łapy załamał się, jakby jego słowa nie mogły już dłużej utrzymać ciężaru niesionych przez nie uczuć. Coś w jego smutku dawało mu satysfakcję i była to prawdopodobnie ta sama rzecz, która sprawiała, że obraz przed jego oczami przysłaniała mu szkarłatna zasłona.

\- Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz…- odezwał się wreszcie Black, tym samym głosem, którym wcześniej wyrzucił mu w twarz wszystkie kawałki szkła, które miały trafić w jego serce. Jego dłoń spoczywa na klamce i Remus prawie wpada w panikę, rozumiejąc aż za dobrze, ale kiedy Syriusz wbił w niego wzrok, czekając na odpowiedź, on potrafił tylko milczeć.

Kiedy wreszcie przerwał milczenie, słowa, o których myślał przez ostatnie miesiące, znalazły sposób, by wydostać się z jego głowy.

\- To chyba musi być miłe, prawda? Znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto tyle razy pozwala złamać sobie serce – mówi, ale odpowiada mu tylko trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

*

W życiu w kamienicy pod numerem dwunastym na Grimmauld Place nigdy nie było niczego lekkiego; nie było łatwo być najstarszym dzieckiem Polluxa Blacka, nie było łatwo być dziewczynką, w domu pełnym rozwydrzonych chłopców, kiedy to od każdego wymaga się dokładnie tyle samo – od niej może tylko trochę więcej.

Nie było łatwo zapomnieć, że mężczyzna, za którego wychodzi, był jej kuzynem. Nie było łatwo pamiętać, że to maleństwo w jej ramionach to dziedzic Dumnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków, który potrzebuje twardej ręki, kiedy ten mały chłopiec tak ślicznie uśmiechał się do niej i mrugał oczętami tak bardzo podobnymi do tych, które co dzień widziała w lustrze. Ponure ściany Grimmauld Place i ciężkie zasłony jej okien pomagały jednak zapomnieć o takich rzeczach; śliczne oczy lalki i małe piąstki próbujące chwycić jej długie palce wróciły do niej tylko tej jednej nocy, kiedy wypalała dziurę w starej tapecie.

Niełatwo było być głową rodu, kiedy wymazywała imię swojego najstarszego syna z historii rodziny. Niełatwo było też być matką, kiedy jej młodszy syn umierał na wojnie.

Walburga Black nigdy nie uważała, że jej życie było łatwe; ostatnio przekonała się jednak, że na Grimmauld Place również wieczny spoczynek nie może być taki spokojny.

Krzyk jej syna niósł się echem po ciemnych korytarzach kamienicy trasą, którą powtarzał ostatnio każdego wieczoru. Trwając niewzruszenie na wydrapanym płótnie, Walburga mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak mężczyzna próbuje ukryć twarz w swoich kościstych dłoniach, gdy oczy zbytnio zajdą mu mgłą.

\- Jak mogłeś uwierzyć, że to ja?! Jak mogłeś...

\- W co miałem wierzyć? - Remus nie miał siły krzyczeć. Płonął bezsilnym, irracjonalnym gniewem, którego jego wykończone ciało nie mogło już dłużej powstrzymywać. Żal i zmęczenie, trwające uparcie na barykadach, zmuszające go do walki, podsycały jednak okrutny, chłodny ton. - Wszyscy myśleli, że to zrobiłeś.

\- Nie chciałem wszystkich – w zdławionym głosie Syriusza być może kryło się coś więcej, ale on usłyszał tylko rezygnację; zbyt łatwo było mu zagłuszyć jego cierpienie swoim własnym. - Nigdy nie chciałem żadnego z nich, do cholery. Chciałem ciebie...

Dochodzące z kuchni głosy wreszcie cichły i po korytarzach niósł się już tylko dźwięk dzwoniących o stół kieliszków, a Walburga Black nadal nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, jak to jest komuś współczuć.

*

Szkło zadźwięczało o stół, a napełniający je co chwilę mężczyzna nie miał już siły krzywić się na ten dźwięk, który wśród pustych ścian ozdobionych poszarzałą tapetą i odchodzącą od nich farbą brzmiał zupełnie, jakby miał zbudzić zaraz wszystkie drzemiące w piwnicach duchy. Gdzieś w głębi korytarza milczał portret starej wiedźmy.

Tydzień wcześniej o obdarty stolik z pięknie rzeźbioną w pień drzewa nogą, po którym prześlizguje się, wyblakły i zmęczony swą wędrówką wąż, dzwoniłyby dwa kieliszki, stukając od czasu do czasu w siebie nawzajem; czasem roztrzaskując się o ścianę. Szkło jęczało, uderzając z hukiem w obity starą tapetą mur i milkło po chwili, czekając na krzyk, którego zwiastunem był ich upadek.

Czarodziej obrzucił nieprzyjaznym, zmęczonym spojrzeniem meble, zazdroszcząc im tego, jak niewzruszone pozostają na stratę, którą z nimi dzielił. Jego wzrok przesunął się po przepalonej tapecie, by po chwili zatrzymać na porysowanym lustrze, zza którego kpiło z niego jego własne odbicie, wpatrzone w puste miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Gdzie się podziała twoja wola walki, Remusie? - zapytał obraz z podrapanej szklanej tafli. 

Lupin spojrzał prosto w pociemniałe oczy, przyjrzał się bezdusznemu uśmiechowi. Słowa wypadły z jego własnych ust, ale był pewien, że głos nie należy już do niego.

\- Tam gdzie pochowaliście Syriusza Blacka.


End file.
